Time's of Pain
by Black Monster at Twilight
Summary: What happens if Moka and Tsukune Didn't meet till a few years after high school? what happens if they have both been hurt by the people they love and where left broken? heh what am i askin you for i already know and I'm not tellin! *runs* R&R plz. updated


Hello everyone. this is my first fic. i am looking for someone to help me edit my story because i suck by myself!! oh well i am open willing to take any advice you have for me. thank you for reading hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters or Rosario + Vampire.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

"To have someone to hold... tightly in the embrace of another. Safe within those two arms, if only for this moment. What I would not give to have someone hold me dearly, even if I could only experience it once again; however, I know that it will not sate me...I will long for those arms over and over again... only to be shunned away, forgotten, and betrayed." I roll over onto the cold pillow beside me, the one reserved for my other half, the one that is not stained with my pink tears. "Will anyone come to hold me? While in the midst of nightmare, will anyone come to chase the daemons away?" I sigh and close my eyes tightly. Bringing my hands up to my eyes I wipe away my new found tears and then like every night before I throw back my covers and walk to my window. "How intoxicating must be the night moon?" Settling myself upon the windowsill I look out upon the peddlers and beggars. "Which of you wants to die the most...? I wonder.... Perhaps the man with the bottle and no conceivable home? Or maybe the woman cutting herself before the mirror of her bathroom next door...." I leap out of my window and land amongst the branches of the Red Oak that graces the water bank with its beauty. Walking along the thick, rough, wood I stalk my prey. Feeling the hunger taking over my soul, I no longer care who wishes to die. I only care who would fill me completely! I spring upon a young man of no more than nineteen years. "Please! No! Don`t hurt me! Plea...." I sink my fangs into his carotid artery and rest his head within the nook of my shoulder as I drain him of his life. Then I lay his body against the trunk of that massive Red Oak. "Rest now Samuel, you no longer have to be the slave of your father. When you reach the Master, I only ask that you tell him of my mercy. Farewell." Glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one has witnessed my meal I then ascend back into the cover of the branches and then into my refuge once more. There I strip of my clothing and retire to the claw-foot tub of bubbles to wash away my sin. The foam covers me from ankle to bosom as I relax within its grasp of heat and purity.

Tsukune's POV

I walk down this strange road; Looking at the huge Old Oak by a old building. I have a feeling as if I'm being called there. I see a vampire attack a boy no older then 19, I sigh and walk over to the body after she leaves. More death that's what I need "I am master of death, my name is darkness my life is Hell, for you to walk to the master I shall guide thee" I mumbled, knowing that he will be gone by morning. I look over at where she was picturing how she would look. "you are the one who has called me here huh?" I felt a ghost of a smile on my face. I sat down next to the old oak and took out my harmonica and started to play a sad melody it reminded me of the one who left me broken Her. I stop playing for a moment shaking my head 'Enough Tsukune, she never loved you' I sighed and started to play again. This is the melody I feel I have to play. After I finish I look to her window one last time "I hope to meet you"

Regular POV

She awoke to yet another twilight of glistening stars strewn across a sky so dark it is a wonder that the world is not swallowed by its vastness. As she leans against her windowsill she hears this melody, sad yet furious in its harmony. She is shocked to realize that the music is coming from her own throat! She immediately stopped humming this tragic theme and ponders where she'd learned such a curious tune.... Surely she would remember having heard it before. And just as she began to think herself mad she heard the beautiful hymn once more! Is it her imagination? Irrationally she throws on her black duster and wrap its cord tightly around herself, for it is a cool night, then she leap out amongst the Oak`s branches once more. she is lured by the song`s melancholy... the raw pain that she feels from its chords as it is played and she cannot help but wonder if the maker of this melody is in as much pain as the song which is sung? As she nears the source of this incessant beauty she is captivated by its maker. He appears to be of her age, although appearances are not always as they seem, dressed in simple black attire, and yet he was gorgeous.... Not in the way of simple lusts but in the way of more Godly pleasures the type any woman would love to be with. he had kind of long black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She peered at him from afar, hidden behind the vast thickness of a vendors cart in astonishment. Then she noticed the small broken form of something, or someone, lying completely still beside of him.... Was he singing to the dead? Just then he stopped playing and turned quickly toward her. His eyes were fierce and angry as though she had spied on something private, as though she had witnessed him bathing, or making love. She stumbled and fell in her own surprise! She quickly gathered herself and rushed back behind the cart hoping that he did not see her. She panted and tried to calm herself, for some reason she was completely rattled by this man...

he stood and looked at her he notes her pink hair and green eyes, plus the silver Rosario hanging from the leather collar on her neck. He walked over and stood next to her "I was hoping to meet the one who draws me here." he said all anger gone from his eyes as he puts his harmonica to his lips once more and begins to play again, as he pulled it away and look at her once more he grinned "do you know this melody? It seems to be yours?"

"My, my melody?" She stuttered and is even more embarrassed, for the first time grateful that she had not yet fed that day and has no blood to fill her cheeks. "You are the one playing that melancholy tune.... How can what is so obviously yours is mine?" she pondered her own question and only then does she see the first glimpse of what he means. Before he can answer her she asks, "Who are you?"

"Tsukune Anno" He said grinning "you are the one who was singing it not a moment ago, the song, I just played it out of habit" he sighed "you look as if you have been crying." he frowned and and held out a hand "I would love to know the name of the creator of this melody."

She looked at his extended hand and smiled, for the first time in ages she actually smiled! She wanted to take his hand yet she knew if she did it will only prolong the inevitable and so she doesn't. "You have not answered my question... who are you Tsukune?"

"That is a very good question, for I am only here as someone to help another...more over I only know that I am here to help you." He said with an over whelming feeling, 'she smiled! I got her to smile!' After he looked at her beautiful face he blushed lightly he is thankful he hadn`t eaten anything yet today.

"Well Tsukune, if you are to help me then I guess you should show me your residence so that I can become more acquainted with you." 'I feel almost overcome by the aspect that he is even talking to me, more so that he is writing melodies after me!' "Well what are you waiting for? Lead on!" 'I must find out what is behind those kind words, those piercing eyes, that beautiful song.... How can he possibly help me? I am too damaged to be repaired.' She thought and sighed.

He nodded and turned right to see if anyone was there "now it is much faster if we can fly without anything in the way" he mumbled 'it is too hard to fly when people are around.' He once again holds out his hand to her. As soon as she touches his hand they are in the air only a few seconds pass before they are in his living room. He does not own a very large house it is simple though instead of a dining room he has a music room/art room. his paintings are of fallen angels, broken hearts and of ruins "I hope you do not mind someone who has lost his other half`` he mumble.

"Did you create that? These? They are beautiful! And no, I do not mind... for I have lost mine as well. Enough negativity though!" she raced toward the artwork and every fiber in her wants to touch it! She controls herself, but only just. She turns toward him, "This one seems familiar... although I do not know why?" she sees the look upon his face and she feels as though she has stricken him. Without thinking about it she touches his face. Resting her hand beneath his chin she forces him to look into her eyes. "What is wrong? Have I said something wrong?"

He noticed her moving toured his latest painting and moved to cover up the painting but before he could she saw it "it`s you isn`t it... before you were broken..." 'I always have these dreams either someone's past or future' "No," he say without thinking he shows her the painting "this is you" 'of course she knows that... but I can`t shake the feeling we are being watched' "we need to leave" he says stepping into her as he glances at the windows "I need to take you home it is not safe here anymore." he picked her up as they appear in the sky to see his home being burned "damn it I was to careless" they had found him again his stupid brother 'he`s always doing this trying to get me to come back home.' They appear at the old Oak, he hadn't let go of her yet, he was looking around to see if they had followed him "you should be safe I don`t think they saw us" he says as he set her down.

"You should come inside as well. At least for tonight you can share my bed. You will be safe with me. I am sorry about your home...." she feels at a loss for words and simply takes his hand in hers. "If you are hungry I have some bottled blood in the ice box, it is rather late and I fear I have kept you away from your meal.... It is not as good as the real thing, yet it will do in a bind." she waves toward the ice box. "Feel free to look around there is not much to see. Most of this place has been abandoned for quite some time... and I am afraid not too nice either. But there is a small library that houses my most treasured items over to the left and that there on the right is my bathroom. Believe it or not I have running water in this dump! *giggles* and of course this is the bedroom." she feels as though she has rattled on and on, yet she is happy to see that he is actually settling himself in her over sized arm chair next to the bed.

he looks around at the simple yet not so simple home "you seem simple but you are not am I right?" he says smiling "Simple yet elegant, yes, I try to make the best of what I have." She takes his hand as he stands up and leads him over to a book covered in marks and scratches, yet still beautiful with its golden cover and elaborate decor. "This is one of my favorite books; it is based on the story of a wise vampire who believed that goodness is found in that which alleviates pain from others. This book makes me believe that there is still something inside of me, this monster, which is worth saving! I believe that you know what I speak of?" "yes I do, and I do someone as kind as you is worth saving" he said looking at her, she blushed and set the book down on a desk "I hope you don't mind me asking but who was it that burned your house?" he looked down and grinning. "my brother always does that to my home he hates the fact that I have freedom and he doesn't all because I made a better choice and decided to go to high school" his grin faltered and he looked away "and I wish I hadn't" it is the truth he was always in fights and something happened during high school that changed his life. After he looks up at her to see her concerned expression he rubs the back of his neck and puts the other hand in his pocket "I'm ok really!" He smiles and chuckles. He doesn't feel as if he should be on guard with her around. He walks over to her not thinking at all he takes her hand into his own and kisses her cheek "thank you for letting me stay." He lets go of her hand and blushes he walks to the Dining room he isn't surprised to see more books. he looks around fascinated by the number of books on the right side of the room

Before he can answer she walks away unready to hear his answer and step into the bathroom. Only a moment later she emerges wearing a deep red silk night gown that drags amongst the wooden planks of her flooring. "I do not mean to be a rude host; however, I am dreadfully tired and the sun will be rising shortly. I hope you do not mind if I go ahead and retire? Remember there is food in the box and running water should you like to freshen up, there is also some clothing in the wardrobe should you need them." she walks over to her bed and turns down the covers, then walk to the other side and climb in. "The bed is big enough for two, so whenever you wish to rest, feel free to join me. By the way, you can call me Moka. Good night Tsukune."

he watches her as she slips into bed "wow" he mumble looking at her sleeping face and smiled "you are something very special" he then simply takes off his shoes, socks and shirt and lays next to her "good night Moka" he mumbles before he fall asleep ' that is the last part I remember before I start to have a nightmare about a war... the war I was in.  
all those innocent people and vampires mothers and children screaming as they are turned and used in the war. I see humans running for their lives, werewolf's being killed and succubus, World War 2. I then walk into a ruined home and see many pictures of family, friends, landscapes. Most likely a rich family's home. I close my eyes and listen to the memories. I then open my eyes and see something "Moka" He mumbles in his sleep, for that is the name that is carved into the wall of the ruined home.

Someone walked the streets were crime was heavy due to mafia gangs and drug lords were high. She did not fear them for all who have tried to take her life she killed them. Soon all who saw her left her well alone. She walked into a mansion own by a drug lord who allowed her to come and go without ever talking to her or even caring if she came or went. She went to the small room which was hers and sat down on the bed. She then went to sleep her belly full those whom the drug lord wanted dead.

Thanx for Reading please R&R and i'm looking for a Betareader btw.

um yeah so see you next time ^_^


End file.
